Blaylock
Blaylock (a.k.a. Blay), son of Rocke, is a Black Dagger Brotherhood trainee that is first introduced in the series in "Lover Awakened". Background, Friendships, & Lifestyle Blay's place of birth is not mentioned in the novels, nor is his actual birthdate. His parents are members of the glymera, and own a house in Caldwell. He is an only child. Blay is best friends wtih fellow trainees, John Matthew and Qhuinn. He is liked by all of the members of the Brotherhood and their shellans as well. In "Lover Revealed", Blay was the first of his friends to undergo the transition, which would indicate he is older than both Qhuinn and John Matthew by several months. Initially, Blay engaged in heterosexual activities after his transition, sometimes "double-tagging" females with Qhuinn at the clubs they visited, but he was later outed by Qhuinn in "Lover Enshrined" as having always been infatuated with the male. Eventually, those feelings grew into love. His first kiss was given to Qhuinn in the training facility in "Lover Enshrined", when he convinced the object of his fascination to try it "just once". The kiss became very passionate, very quickly. To Blay's great disappointment, however, Qhuinn broke off the kiss and stepped away, making it clear that he would not allow things to go further between them for a couple of reasons: one, because he states that he believes Blay is worth more than the kind of sex Qhuinn likes to have, and two, because Qhuinn sees himself long-term with a female. In "Lover Enshrined", when his parents fled from Caldwell to avoid the murders of vampire civillians by the Lessening Society, Blay stayed behind to help the Brotherhood fight against their enemies. By the beginning of "Lover Mine", when he believes his feelings for Qhuinn are going to be forever unrequited for his best friend, and that it is only a matter of time before Qhuinn mates the Chosen, Layla, Blay decides to move on to try to get over Qhuinn. He then begins dating Qhuinn's cousin, Saxton. The night of his first date with Saxton, Qhuinn appears at his bedroom door and is clearly jealous, and his bonding scent is triggered as a result, surprising Blay. The two share a hot, passionate kiss, but once more, Qhuinn breaks away just before things go too far, telling Blay to be careful, and not to let Saxton break his heart. Later in the book, in a rash decision to stop pining after Qhuinn, Blay takes up his first homosexual relationship with Saxton. In "Lover Unleashed", Blay and Saxton continued their relationship. Blay describes it as "a deep sexual connection" that is "safe". However, he is clearly still torn up whenever Qhuinn is nearby. In "Lover Reborn", Blay's belief about Qhuinn's eventual mating to Layla is painfully reaffirmed by him after hearing Qhuinn service Layla during her needing period. "Lover At Last" is Blaylock's mating book, featuring his break-up with Saxton and subsequent mating to Qhuinn. He currently lives in the Brotherhood's mansion, cohabitating with his mate, Qhuinn. Physical Description & Characteristics Blaylock is described as being a redhead with brilliant blue eyes and "pillowy" lips. He is thought handsome by Saxton and Qhuinn, both. His exact height and weight are unknown, but he is described as being shorter than Qhuinn and John Matthew once he undergoes his transition. His physical body is described as that of a warrior's, with hard-packed muscle once he becomes an adult male. Blay is affable, fiercely loyal, an accomplished soldier, a snazzy dresser (described as a "GQ" man), refined in his manners, and kind. In "Lover Reborn", we see that Blay can be sexually dominant and rather rough with his partner during sex, especially where Qhuinn is concerned and when he's angry and jealous. Romantic/Sexual Relationships *various unnamed human women (actual number unknown) in threesomes with Qhuinn. Blaylock only participated in these sexual interludes to be closer to Qhuinn, who he was in love with, but never touched during sex. Eventually, Blaylock admitted to being gay, and he stopped having sex with females altogether. *Saxton (Blaylock's first boyfriend and first gay lover) *Qhuinn (Blaylock's hellren) Foreign Translations Blaylock's name in other languages: * Buraiirokuu - Japanese it:Blaylock Category:Vampire